ᴛᴀ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴇsᴛ ʟᴀ ʟᴜᴍɪᴇʀᴇ Ɗᴇ ᴍᴀ ᴠɪᴇ
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Damon Salvatore, avec l'accord de son petit frère Stefan, décide d'effacer de la mémoire d'Elena Gilbert, les deux magnifiques années qu'ils ont passés ensemble, pour qu'elle puisse enfin vivre une vie normale d'adolescente, à laquelle elle à toujours aspirée... Version alternative
1. Chapter 1

******ᴛᴀ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴇsᴛ ʟᴀ ʟᴜᴍɪᴇʀᴇ Ɗᴇ ᴍᴀ ᴠɪᴇ **

**Ɗ****_i_**sc**l**_a_**i**m_e_**r** **:** Aucun des personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils en sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs, Lisa J. Smith, Julie Plec et Kévin Williamson, et je n'en tire aucun profit personnel.

✘ʀ_é_s**u****m****_é_** **:** _**D**_amon Salvatore,_ avec l'accord de son petit frère _Stefan_, décide d'effacer de la mémoire d'_Elena Gilbert_, les deux _magnifiques _années qu'ils ont passés ensemble, pour qu'elle puisse enfin vivre une vie normale d'adolescente, à laquelle elle à toujours aspirée.. Cependant, que se passe-t-il, quand, _**une**_ année plus tard, elle voit surgir en sa **mémoire**, une quantité _innombrable_ de _**flashs**_ dont elle ne se souvient pas l'existence.. ? Cette jeune femme apprendra alors bien vite que l'hypnose d'un ᴠ**ᴀ**ᴍ_ᴘ_**ɪ**ʀ**ᴇ**, créature maléfique, s'estompe uniquement lorsque ce dernier vient à _s'éteindre_.**.**._

* * *

**ᴛᴀ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴇsᴛ ʟᴀ ʟᴜᴍɪᴇʀᴇ Ɗᴇ ᴍᴀ ᴠɪᴇ - Prologue**

_**Mercredi 16 Mai, à Mystic Falls.** _

**« _La peur est à l'amour, ce que l'ombre est à la lumière_ », en sois, cette philosophie de vie inspire apaisement et soulagement : l'ombre et la lumière sont ainsi indissociable, tout comme le sentiment de peur qui nous assaille sans nous quitter, lorsque nous sommes sur le point de perdre l'être aimé. A partir de maintenant, ce propos allait prendre tout son sens pour Elena Gilbert.**

_« _Qu'est-ce qui vous amène_ ? » Questionna la jeune femme, en s'asseyant sur son lit, un coussin reposant sur ses jambes, après avoir été ouvrir à ses deux visiteurs inattendus. _

_Les deux frères Salvatore s'étaient contentés de rester debout après avoir pénétrés dans la petite chambre tout deux le visage dur, sans qu'aucun ne prononce le moindre mot, et à vrai dire, ce silence pesant et cette tension palpable qui s'étaient installés peu de temps auparavant, mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise l'adolescente._

_« _Nous avons pris une décision_ » Annonça gravement l'aîné tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la coiffeuse de la jeune femme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. _

_« _Quel genre de décision ?_ » Continua Elena, son front et ses sourcils se fronçant en un même mouvement. _

_« _Une importante décision_ » Stefan, qui n'avait pas parler depuis son arrivé, en s'adressant à la jeune femme, lança malgré lui, un regard mélangé d'inquiétude et de tristesse à son frère._

_« _Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Vous me faites peur, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?_ » _

_«_ Elena… tu sais que nous souhaitons, plus que n'importe quoi, que tu sois heureuse ?_ »_

_« _Stefan_… »_

_« _Non, laisse moi terminer…_ » Le cadet déglutit difficilement « _Et… pour être heureuse, il te faut t'éloigner de nous_… »_

_« _Quoi ? Non… je…_ » Elena fut prise d'incontrôlable spasmes, lui contractant violement la cage thoracique. « _Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ » Mais tout deux d__étournèrent le regard de cette jeune femme qu'ils ont tant chéries au fils des années. _

_Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aime, Stefan vint la rejoindre sur le lit, l'enlaçant avec délicatesse, et, tout en la berçant avec une douceur infinie, il lui murmura que tout iras bien. Alors que ses sanglots diminuèrent et que sa respiration s'apaisa, Damon vint s'agenouiller à leur hauteur, caressant amoureusement les fines jambes de la jeune femme. Et, d'un signe de tête l'aîné demanda à Stefan de quitter la chambre, les laissant ainsi seuls, dans leurs détresses._

_« _Le surnaturel ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon… tu le sais… nous le savons aussi … alors… nous_ » Damon expira bruyamment, essayant du mieux qu'il put de se faire contenance, jamais il n'aurait pensé que se soit si dur « _nous avons décidés de tous te faire oublier… du monde des vampires, des sorcières et des loups-garous jusqu'à nos rencontre_ » _

_« _Damon… ne fait pas ça…je t'en supplie _» Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage « _Tu…tu crois que ça m'aideras… mais sans vous je n'arriverai pas à survivre… je ne peux pas vivre sans vous… ne fait pas ça_ » _

_Incapable d'en dire plus, elle l'enlaça comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, sachant pertinemment que se serait la dernière fois. Murmurant dans son cou un « _Je t'enlèverai ta peine_ », le vampire, après avoir caressé délicatement ses longs cheveux châtain tombant en cascade dans son dos, lui retira son collier rempli de Veine de Venus, et décolla son petit corps frêle du sien. _

_A cet instant, Damon s'en voulut plus que jamais, alors qu'il voyait le doux visage de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, ravagé par les larmes, et ses yeux, habituellement remplis de tendresse, gonflés, rougis et baignés de larmes translucides. _

_« _Regardes-moi, Elena_ » Murmura doucement le vampire, puisqu'Elena, à l'aide de son visage, lui faisait un signe de négation. « _Je t'en pris…Regardes-moi_ » Plaida-t-il en lui caressant sa joue rebondie. _

_La jeune femme leva des yeux vitreux vers lui, et, en pressant fermement ses paupières ensembles, laissa couler lentement les dernières larmes qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à retenir. Elle renifla une dernière fois, et se résigna à l'écouter tout simplement, n'ayant plus la force de lui résister._

_«_ Je veux que tu oublies tous ce que tu as vécues ses deux dernières années Stefan et moi y compris… tu te souviendras simplement que tes parents, Jenna ainsi que John, ont péris dans un accident de voiture…tu ne connaitra plus la peur ni tristesse, tu auras une belle vie Elena, je t'en fais la promesse…_ »_

_Damon, avant de s'enfiler par la fenêtre de la jeune femme, et d'y retrouver son frère tout aussi désemparé que lui, murmura un dernier «_ Je t'aime_ », s'envolant et flottant dans l'air chaud de cet bel après-midi de printemps, alors qu'une seule et unique larme s'écrasa violement sur le parquet ébène de l'habitacle. _

**La peur est peut-être à l'amour ce que l'ombre est à la lumière, cependant, pour la jeune femme, une seule chose était sûre : sᴀ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴇᴛᴀɪᴛ ʟᴀ ʟᴜᴍɪᴇʀᴇ Ɗᴇ sᴀ ᴠɪᴇ…**

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Du thème de l'histoire ? Dois-je continuer ? :).**


	2. Tout vas recommencer

**Reponses aux belles reviews que j'ai reçue sur ce prologue :)**

**July5 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement, voilà la suite :)

**Mary35400 :** Je suis contente si ce prologue te plais, le triste était voulu =)

**virginie06 :** A toi aussi tu es Delena, et bien, bienvenue au club lol

**alex3686**** :** Je suis vraiment touché par tes compliements, et très contente que ce début te plaises, voilà la suite :)

* * *

**« Tout va recommencer. »**

_Jeudi 16 Mai, à Duke University, Durham en Caroline du Nord._

**ᴏɴᴇ ʏᴇᴀʀ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ :**

Ce matin là, et comme à son habitude, l'aube venait tuer l'obscurité qui s'était abattue quelque heures auparavant sur l'Université de Duke. Six heures retentissaient déjà à travers le campus et, tous se hâtaient à la tâche. Tous, à l'exception d'Elena Gilbert, et de Bonnie Bennett, qui émergeaient seulement de leurs sommeils agités.

« _Bien dormi ?_ » Questionna la petite brunette, après s'être étirée difficilement.

« _Mmnnhh_ »

« _Moi non plus.. Je l'ai ai encore entendu jusque tard dans la nuit_ »

« _Hmmm_ »

« _Allez, Elena… ne joue pas à la marmotte_. »

Bonnie vint s'installer aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, et la fit se remuer énergiquement sous les chatouillements qu'elle lui infligeait.

« _Bon…Bonnie, Sto..Stop, arrêtes s'il-te-plait_.. » Ria-t-elle, soudainement de bonne humeur.

« _Va te préparer… dois-je te rappeler une nouvelle fois que Tom passe dans une heure pour que vous puissiez réviser une dernière fois avant votre exam ?»_

« _Bien, m'man !_ » S'amusa Elena avant de quitter la chambre et de se diriger vers les sanitaires afin de s'y apprêter .

* * *

« _Allez, Bonnie ! Souhaites nous « Bonne chance », pour l'examen !_ » Exigea Caroline

« _Bonne chance les filles !_ » Sourit-elle « _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez !_ »

« _Oh ça.. Je ne sais pas.. Depuis je suis avec Tom, il me fait oublier tout le reste_ » S'amusa Elena.

« _C'est parce-que tu l'aimes_ » Applaudit Caroline, toute excitée.

« _Surement !_ » Ria Elena « _Allez, on y va ! 3 heures de psychologie, c'est partit ! A ce soir Bonnie_. »

Bonnie, à présent seule dans sa chambre ennuyeuse à mourrir et voyant le soleil chauffer dehors, décida d'allez faire un tour à la Bibliothèque, histoire de faire passer le temps, tout en révisant ses examens, qui, eux débutaient la semaine prochaine. C'est ainsi, après s'être garée rapidement sur la parking vide de la Librairie, qu'elle passa les immenses portes vitrées de le gigantesque bâtisse faite entièrement de pierres.

« _Bonjour Gloria, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_ » Salua Bonnie en pénétrant dans la petite Bibliothèque universitaire qu'elle arpentait de long en large tout les jours. Et, au fil du temps, elle avait apprit à se lier d'affection pour cette petite Dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui choyait amoureusement chacun des livres appartenant à cette Librairie comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants.

« _Très bien ma petite Bonnie et vous ? Votre exposé sur les invertébrés s'est-il bien passé ?_ »

« _Bien, merci_ » Sourit la jeune femme. « _Oh ! Mon exposé ! Oui, superbement ! Monsieur Campbell à été époustouflé, je vous en remercie encore, sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu arriver à un tel résultat._ »

« _Ce fut un réel plaisir_. » Elle lui sourit « _Alors dites-moi que me vaut votre présence aujourd'hui ?_ »

« _Hé bien, je voudrai vous emprunter des livres qui traiteraient des mythes et des légendes_… »

« _Les mythes et les légendes ? Voilà un thème bien particulier_ »

Lisant la suspicions dans les yeux de la Vieille Dame, Bonnie l'a joua décontractée, et se mit à réfléchir rapidement pour trouver une excuse qui tienne le coup. Parce-que dire la vérité était exclue, bien entendu « J'ai combattue pendant des années les vampires, et les loups-garous, alors pas de chichis entre nous, donnez-moi ces livres, ou j'appelle ma meilleure amie vampire pour qu'elle vous hypnotise afin que vous me les donniez quand même, c'est votre choix. » Elle imaginait déjà son expression…

« _O..Oui_ » Ricana-t-elle nerveusement « _C'est ma petite sœur qui me rabâche sans arrêts ses histoires de Vampires et Loups-Garous, qui existent comme dans Twilight ? Vous connaissez Twilight ? C'est cette histoire d'amour entre…_ »

« _Je vous remercie, Bonnie, mais je connais Twilight_ » La documentaliste lui lança un petit sourire compatissant. « _Ma petite-fille, Mady a tous les exemplaires possibles et inimaginables, et j'aimerai parfois, moi aussi, lui prouver que ses créatures mythiques n'existent pas, mais apparemment cet « Edward » lui fait rêver au Prince Charmant, alors j'y renonce…Mais j'ai ce que vous cherchez par là-bas, suivez-moi…_ »

Alors que la Vieille Dame contournait son comptoir et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'allée N°8 de la Bibliothèque, Bonnie fut prise d'un vertige qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle scruta vivement les alentours, sur la défensive, mais elle ne put voir que quelques étudiants plongés dans leurs livres révisant à l'approche d'un examen, ainsi que d'autres se détendant simplement sur les banquettes aménagées ça et là. Ce vertige n'était en aucun cas surnaturel, alors elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention, et se mit à suivre Gloria, qu'elle ne distinguait déjà plus à travers toutes ses rangées.

Cependant, elle se sentit défaillir à la prononciation de son prénom, et se raccrocha brusquement à l'étagère à ses côtés. Elle chercha la provenance de cette mystérieuse voix, se tournant, retournant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retentisse une seconde fois.

« _Bonnie_ » Entendit-elle à nouveau.

La sorcière se figea, cette voix ne venait de nulle part, cette voix n'était qu'une illusion : Quelqu'un essayait de prendre contact avec elle, mais en était empêché… Elle, et uniquement elle, pouvait l'entendre : Cette mystérieuse voix était dans sa tête. Perdait-elle l'esprit ou toutes traces de lucidité ?

« _Bonnie…_ » Implora la voix, à bout de force « Aide-moi, je t'en supplie »

« _Non ! Ne nous trahis pas !_ » Ces voix, si ferme, elle les avaient déjà entendues auparavant..

«_ Bonnie ! Aide-moi.. Bonnie…_ »

Sous le choc, un prénom se révéla à lui-même : **Ɗᴀᴍᴏɴ**.

« _Ah Bonnie_ ! » La faisant sursauter « _Vous voilà ! Je vous avais perdue.. Tenez j'ai trouvé celui-ci, et celui-là également.. Oh mais ! Vous m'avez l'air bien pâlotte, auriez-vous vu un fantôme ?_ » Questionna Gloria en essayant d'amuser la jeune femme.

« A qui le dites-vous » pensa Bonnie, encore sous le choc.

« _Non, je_.. » Elle déglutit puis lui sourit doucement «_ j'ai juste eu un petit malaise, rien d'important_. »

« _Ah ! Me voilà rassurée.. Je vous conseil celui-ci, aussi…_ »

« _Oh !_ » Bonnie, feignant la surprise en regardant sa montre, s'adressa à la bibliothécaire «_ Il est déjà 17h ! Je dois vous laisser Gloria, merci pour votre aide, elle m'aura été précieuse._ »

La sorcière désigna, à l'aide de ses yeux sombres, la pile de bouquin qu'elle tenait en main, et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, quitta l'enceinte de la Librairie, rejoignit sa voiture, déposa brièvement les livres dans le coffre, et démarra à tout allure.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au campus de Duke, elle repensait à cette étrange possession dont elle avait été la victime. Damon essayait de rentrer en contact avec elle, comment cela était-il possible ? Elle avait pourtant bloquée ses pouvoir un an auparavant, en desséchant Klaus.

Bonnie fut tirée de ses sombres pensées, alors qu'elle se garait à quelques mètres de la Mercedes d'Ethan, le nouveau petit-ami de Caroline, et que, ceux-ci, l'un torse nu, l'autre en soutien-gorge, étaient trop occupés à batifoler sur la banquette arrière pour l'apercevoir. Ce ne fut que par son brusque coup de klaxon qu'ils redescendirent du septième ciel, auquel ils étaient montés tout deux.

Caroline, le visage rouge - « _de honte ? Non de colère_ », pensa Bonnie, gênée, elle aussi - , fut la première à réagir, et ouvrit énergiquement la fenêtre arrière de la luxueuse voiture. Pendant qu'Ethan, déshabillait des yeux, son dos, et sa nuque, sans aucune gêne.

« _Quoi ?_ » S'agaça Caroline

« _Grimpe_ » Ordonna Bonnie, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après que les deux amants se soient rhabillés en quatrième vitesse, et que Caroline ait, une dernière fois, embrassée langoureusement son compagnon, ce dernier repassa à l'avant de sa voiture de sport, pendant que Caroline se dirigea rageusement vers la voiture bleue de sa meilleure amie, et y pénétra brutalement.

« _T'es gonflée quand même, on était en pleine action et toi tu…_ »

« _Alors comment s'est passé ton examen_ ? » Esquiva vivement Bonnie, en démarrant et en quittant le campus.

« _Oh !_ » Ricana-t-elle « _tu parles on est resté une heure à peine_ » S'amusa Caroline «_ Ethan ne faisait que de m'envoyer des regards érotiques, alors tu me connais…j'ai pas pu résister bien longtemps, en plus j'ai sentis que son horloge physiologique allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre_. »

« _C'est « horloge biologique » Care, et je t'ai déjà dis que les hommes n'en avaient pas_. »

« _Peu importe, oh._. » Passant sa chanson favorite à radio, Caroline décupla les octets qui envahirent aussitôt l'habitacle. «_ I wanna dance, and love, and dance again,…Dance ? Yes, Love ? Yes, Dance ? Yeee hey ! Bonnie ! C'est mon passage préféré_ ! » S'indigna Caroline, après que son amie ait baissée considérablement les ondes sonores émanant du petit poste radio, et se soit garé sur le bas côté de la petite route de campagne.

« _Caroline, écoutes moi !_ » Son amie ronchonna, s'affaissa lourdement dans son siège, mais abdiqua et l'écouta. « _Concentres-toi, et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, à la même date._ »

Caroline, curieusement intéressée par l'interrogation de son amie, fronça les sourcils, se redressa de son siège et se mit à fixer longuement le jour, le mois, et l'heure, indiqués sur la petite horloge analogique orange de la voiture. Et, soudainement, en un même mouvement, ses sourcils se défroncèrent alors que ses lèvres se mirent à former un « ᴏ » de surprise : **elle se souvenait**.

« _C'est le jour où les Salvatore ont décidés de faire tous oublier à Elena_. » Bonnie acquiesça en silence, le regard perdu dans le paysage de carte postale qui s'offrait à elle. « _Bonnie_ » Caroline, tout bras tendus, agrippa son amie par les épaules pour qu'elle daigne enfin la regarder. « _Dis moi ce qu'il se passe_. »

« _Je... Il y a ses voix dans ma tête, mais la sienne est plus forte_… »

« _Cette voix appartient à qui, Bonnie ?_ »

« _A Damon_. » Son amie déglutit difficilement. «_ Il ne cesse d'implorer mon prénom et me supplie de l'aider, Caroline_… » La sorcière scruta longuement les yeux teintés de bleus de son amie, la mine sombre, avant de poursuivre gravement. « _Il est en danger_. »

**ᴀ ᴄᴇᴛ ɪɴsᴛᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏᴜs ᴠᴀ ʀᴇᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴄᴇʀ.**

* * *

**Chapitre pas très intéressant, mais qui met petit à petit l'intrigue en place, ainsi que les personnages, est-ce que çà vous plais toujours ? =), une petite review ? **


	3. Lhomme de ses rêves

**Réponse au reviews :), qui font toujours très très plaisir !**

**virginie06 :** ** Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite :)**

**Audreyyy2 :**** Oui, ça exactement ça, Damon lui à tout fait oublier, mais pas au autres, il leurs à juste demander de garder le secret :), et oui, Caroline et toujours vampire, Bonnie toujours sorcière, mais bien sur, Elena n'est pas au courant. Voilà la suite :)**

**Guest : Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite :)**

**Pattenrond : Heureuse que ça te plaise, la suite tout de suite :)**

* * *

**« L'homme de ses rêves »**

**_Vendredi 17 Mai, à Duke University, Durham en Caroline du Nord_**

_Minuit, « _**l'heure du crime**_ ». Progressivement, les ténèbres du crépuscule irradiaient un terrifiant et étouffant brouillard, surplombant et plongeant dans une obscurité totale l'intégralité du Campus Universitaire. Par ces nuits humides et effrayantes, superstitieusement, chacun, dormant profondément, essayait de rester indifférent face au mauvais présage qu'annonçait ces nuits brumeuses de Printemps. _

_Et pourtant malgré cela, emmitouflée dans un doux peignoir, pantoufles aux pieds, et cheveux au vent, Elena, assise sur un banc ébène en face d'un jardin fleuri, étouffant un bâillement, se remémora le rêve, pour le moins étrange, qu'elle venait de faire. _

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, avait été le cadavre grisâtre gisant à ses pieds, un pieu dans le cœur, et du sang…le sien, dégoulinant goulument dans son cou, dans sa veste. L'odeur de fer s'en émanant l'emmèna délicatement dans les profondeurs de l'oubli. Son corps tomba lourdement à côté de celui de sa tante, et pourtant, ce qui lui fit le plus mal, fut le regard dépité de celui qui l'avait vu tomber.

L'orage, le vent, et la pluie se déchainaient au dessus d'eux, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la tempête qui s'abattait sauvagement sur le cœur du jeune homme.

Délicatement, il l'a souleva de terre, et bien qu'il sut qu'elle était morte, veillait à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Lovant son petit corps frêle contre le sien, brulant de tout son être, il la conduisit dans une maison délaissée et la déposa amoureusement sur l'unique banquette poussiéreuse, trônant au milieu d'un séjour délabré, et, tout en douceur, le vampire caressa la chevelure de la jeune femme endormi. Tout semblait paisible, bien que ses murmures trahissaient une angoisse non dissimulée.

« _Si tu reviens en vampire, je te planterai moi-même un pieu dans le cœur, alors évites, je t'en supplie…Je ne supporterai pas l'idée que tu puisses me haïr pour l'éternité_ »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'Elena prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, et, instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son cœur, et le sentit battre vite, mais battre quand même : elle était vivante ! Son regard se posa ensuite sur le visage qui la surplombait, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, elle semblait le connaitre, et pourtant, aucun souvenir de cet homme ne lui revenait en mémoire.

« _Elena_ » Souffla-t-il, visiblement soulagé « _Comment te sens-tu ?_ » Questionna-t-il tout de même, sa voix trahissant son angoisse.

« _Je me sens bien_ », ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

Alors qu'elle vit l'inconnu se détendre dans ses bras, et voir toutes traces d'angoisses et de peurs peu à peu diminuer, pour s'éteindre complètement, sa frayeur éprouvée la frappa soudainement en plein visage :_il l'aimait_.

_**L**a soudaine fraicheur qu'elle ressentit se balader brusquement dans toute sa chevelure la fit revenir sur terre._ _Souriant à sa propre pensée, elle fut soudain prise d'un enthousiasme nouveau : elle était en vie, et l'homme auquel elle rêvait, l'aimait en retour. Tout lui semblait parfait, à une seule exception. Damon. Alors qu'elle regagnait difficilement sa chambre où l'attendait son amie, Bonnie, bercée par les bras de Morphée, elle se promit de le retrouver. _

* * *

_**L**__e soleil au zénith, venait de terminer sa course dans le ciel, alors que les cloches de la Vieille Eglise du village de Durham dansaient entres elles. _

_Caroline, Bonnie et Elena, traversant les couloirs déserts de l'université se redirent à l'unisson au réfectoire, afin de s'y restaurer. Poussant les portes battantes rouges les menant à la petite cantine, elles se servirent rapidement, privilégiant principalement les desserts, estimant, selon les dires de la vampire, « _que la cantinière empoisonnait la nourriture_ »._

_Assises à une table colorée de rouge, Bonnie et Caroline papotaient tranquillement à propos de la nouvelle collection mise en valeur par le magasine « Mode&Shop ». Tout y passaient : les bottes, les sacs, et même les chapeaux. Caroline, à chaque page tournée, toute excitée, s'extasiait sur chaque vêtement qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il en était de même pour la petite métisse. _

_Néanmoins, au contraire de ses deux amies, Elena, fascinée par sa salade, plantait de temps à autre, sa fourchette dans une des nombreuses feuilles vertes qui trônaient dans son assiette, mais n'était nullement intéressée par la conversation « mode » qui l'entourait et qui planait au dessus d'elles. _

_« …._sac que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire, il y a six mois_. Conta Caroline en désignant le motif en question sur le magasine qu'elle feuilletait depuis le début du repas. _Ma tante qui travaille pour un grand couturier avait réussie à m'en procurer un bien avant sa mise en vente_. Expliqua-t-elle avant d'engloutir son dernier morceau de salade. _Alors quand Mandy Colman est venue devant moi pour frimer avec, je lui ais sortis genre « Cette antiquité passée de collection ? Ça fait des mois que je l'ai rangée dans mon armoire. ». Et je ne vous raconte même pas la tête qu'elle..._ »_

_« _Ta grand-mère t'enseignais la magie… n'est-ce-pas Bonnie ?_ » Questionna Elena, coupant Caroline dans son monologue, et attisant par la même occasion les regards inquiets de ses deux amies._

_« _Oui, oui..enfin, les bases, tu sais…comment allumer une bougie par la pensée, ou faire voler une feuille…rien de bien important_. » Elle regarda en biais la vampiresse et continua nonchalamment, « _mais pourquoi cette question_ ? »_

_« _C'est étrange mais… je.._ » elle pouffa d'elle-même en dépliant sa serviette blanche « _j'ai l'impression d'être comme ensorcelée…hypnotisée_ » _

_Caroline, si elle n'avait pas été vampire, aurait surement paniquée, virée au rouge et transpirée abondamment, cependant, c'est, imperceptiblement que son cœur loupa un battement. Quant à Bonnie, la Métisse respirait le calme et la sérénité, qualités que son amie avait toujours jalousée._

_« _Hypnotisée ?_ » Feignit-elle la surprise « _par un sortilège tu veux dire ?_ » Son amie acquiesça en silence, sirotant tranquillement son verre d'eau fraîche « _qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?_ »_

_« _Je ne sais pas_ » Avoua la jeune femme d'une voix rauque, et, tout en toussotant délicatement, continua « _Je fais toujours les mêmes rêves : un homme est présent, et il me connait, il…il m'aime je crois, c'est étrange… je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir un jour rencontré et pourtant_..»_

_« _Hey, Elena, calmes-toi_. » Caroline caressa l'avant-bras de son amie en guise de réconfort. « _Dis-moi, cet homme…est-ce que tu connais son nom ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a déjà dit ?_ »_

_« _Non…il ne me l'a jamais dit…_ » Elle fixa intensément ses deux amies tout en fronçant ses sourcils, incrédule « _Pourtant je sais qu'il s'appel Damon…comment est-ce possible ?…. Est-ce que…est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme ?_ » Questionna-t-elle, à présent perdue._

_«_ Oh oui_ », pensa Bonnie, déconcertée « _Damon, nous le connaissons bien. Et mon petit doigt me dit que toi aussi, bientôt, tu t'en rappelleras_. » _

* * *

_«_ On devrait lui dire, tu ne crois pas ?_ » _

_Caroline et Bonnie, profitant du chaleureux Soleil du mois de Mai, étaient allongées dans l'herbe, attendant tranquillement l'approche de leurs prochains cours respectifs. L'une, collée à son baladeur, écoutait de la musique rythmée, pendant que l'autre bouquinait tranquillement. _

_« _Non, ce n'est pas envisageable, Caroline_. » Réfuta catégoriquement son amie en tournant une page de son livre. « _Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point elle est heureuse en ce moment ? Elle fait des études qui lui plait… elle a un petit-ami qui l'aime… Elena a tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé. Lui retirer tout cela serait… une erreur_. »_

_« _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une erreur, Bonnie !_ » S'affola Caroline, en posant ses mains devant ses yeux, excédée, alors que le bouquin de Bonnie se refermait brusquement sur lui-même. « _Combien de temps lui restera-t-il avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de tout ? Et d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'elle se mette soudainement à tout se rappeler ?_ »_

_« _C'est Damon… il a des problèmes, il est peut-être mourant même, alors son hypnose s'efface peu à peu…et je ne sais pas quoi faire Caroline…_ » Tenta vainement de s'expliquer la métisse « _il est rentré en contact avec moi, pour que je l'aide..et je ne sais juste…pas quoi faire_… » Bonnie prit sa tête entre ses mains, désemparée, réfléchissant à la situation « _tu as raison Caroline…_ »_

_« _Oui je sais, j'ai toujours raison_ » Son amie voulue détendre l'atmosphère, et éliminer la tension palpable qui s'était installée peu de temps auparavant. « _mais à propos de quoi, au juste ?_ » S'amusa-t-elle._

_« _Il faut tout lui dire…à Elena_ » Elle lui lança un regard entendu « _et ensuite_… »_

_« _nous partirons à la recherche de Damon_ » Termina Caroline. _

_« _nous partirons à la recherche de Damon_ » Confirma son amie en acquiesçant, dans un sourire triste. _

* * *

_« _Le corps d'une adolescente vient d'être retrouver tôt ce matin à la lisière de la forêt par deux joggeur, tout prote à croire qu'il s'agit de Jessica Smith, portée disparue la veille au soir. Le médecin légiste est sur place, et nous allons l'interroger (…)

- Docteur Anderson, bonjour, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur les causes du décès de cette jeune femme ?

- Hé bien j'ai relevé sur le corps une trace de morsure à la jugulaire, et le cadavre à été entièrement drainé de son sang…c'est sans conteste l'œuvre d'une bête sauva.._ » _

_« _Et si ça ne l'était pas ? Et si ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'une bête sauvage, mais d'un meurtrier ? L'affaire prendrait un tout autre sens… La vidéo que vous venez de voir à été filmée dans les années 70, et pour votre information, au jour d'aujourd'hui, l'enquête n'est toujours pas classée_ »_

_Dans l'amphithéâtre, le brouhaha des chuchotements virent aux oreilles du professeur « C'est incroyable », « La pauvre », « C'est normal que l'affaire soit toujours ouverte, c'était un animal, il est mort maintenant.. » _

_« _Qu'avait-il en tête ? Quel était son but, son objectif ? Ce sont toutes ses questions que vous devez vous posez pour rédiger votre exposé, qui je vous le rappel, est à rendre dans quinze jour, demain nous continuerons à…_ »  
« _Dans quinze jours ?_ » __S'étonna Elena _« Han, je n'ai toujours pas trouver de meurtrier sur lequel m'intéresser _» __Se lamenta-t-elle, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin, Tom._  
« Je pourrai t'aider si tu veux _» __Se réjouie son petit-ami, Tom _« Et puis, comme ça nous seront inséparable pendant quinze jours, que demander de plus ?_ » __Continua-t-il, en se relevant de sa chaise, et en entrainant une Elena hilare à sa suite._

_Dans les couloirs de l'université, les deux amants s'arrêtèrent devant leurs casiers respectifs, et s'embrassèrent longuement. Néanmoins, le cœur ni était pas, depuis quelques jours, les pensées de la jeune femme étaient accaparées par le vampire qu'elle voyait en rêve. Elle craignant, cependant, qu'elle ne l'ait tout simplement fantasmée, puisqu'il était l'opposé de son actuel petit-ami, blond au yeux vert. Et, « l'homme de ses rêves », la hantait au plus haut point. _

_Un raclement de gorges les firent tout deux sortirent de leurs rêveries, et tombèrent tout deux sur Bonnie et Caroline, se dirigeant vers leurs prochains cours respectifs. _

_« _Hey, les filles, ça va ?_ »_

_« _Ça va_ » Répondirent-elles en chœur. « _Elena, est-ce qu'on pourra se voir, seules… après les cours ?_ »_

_« _Euh, o..oui, d'accord._» Elle semblait surprise de leurs requêtes mais n'en fit rien paraitre. « _On se rejoindra où ?_ »_

_« _Dans la chambre. A tout à l'heure_ » Elles se séparèrent, en souriant._

_Elena, et Tom d'un côté, Caroline et Bonnie de l'autre. Une fois qu'elles furent à une distance raisonnable de leurs meilleure amie, elles pouffèrent en chœur. _

_« _Décidément, je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce Tom_ » Avoua Caroline, en passant le seuil de leurs salle de classe, suivit de près par son amie qui acquiesçait d'approbation. _

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, et que ce chapitre nous vous aura pas déplu, car pour moi il est décevant :/. Mais peut-être quand même une petite review qui me ferait trèèèèès plaisir ? :$ :)**


	4. Pour une nouvelle danse

******Encore une fois, je suis extremement désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, sauf que j'ai passé un loooong week-end agité, j'ai fêté comme il se doit l'obtention du BAC =P, alors comme je ne peux pas me dédoubler *triste*, j'ai un peu baclé ce chapitre. Mais tout de suite, les réponses aux reviews qui m'ont été laissées :**

******virginie06 : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir, et contente que tu aimes, la suite tout de suite =)**

******Guest (1)* : Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément :D, c'est super de savoir que sa fiction est lue, et aimée ! Et pour infos, tes idées sont vraiment pas mal du tout ! Et je pense que je vais m'en inspirer, parce-que je n'avais pas imaginé une suite comme ça, mais ça me plait bien =D, merci beaucoup de me les avoir proposés du coup :)**

******Guest (2)* (Scarlette) : Contente que l'ambience te plaise :). Oh! hé bien ce n'était pas du tout fait expres, puisque je ne connais absolument pas ce livre =), je vais surement aller jeter un oeil sur le résumé, maintenant que tu m'en parles :), Bisous.**

******Anael Scott : Lol :P, merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que cette fiction, pas vraiment ordinaire, plaise quand même :D. Encore merci pour ton compliment, ça fait énormément plaisir :$, la suite tout de suite =)**

*******J'ai mis Guest 1 et 2, car je ne connais pas les pseudos, c'est en fonction de la reviews laissé en première ou en deuxième =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : « Pour une nouvelle danse »**

_Samedi 18 Mai, à Duke University, Durham en Caroline du Nord._

_Le soleil éblouissant éclairait l'immensité de la demeure des Lockwood. Elena, perdue dans la contemplation de ce ciel si clair et chaleureux, hypnotisée par le chant des oiseaux, n'ouïe à peine Carol Lockwood, l'hélant doucement._

« Elena, ça va être à toi »

_La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard vers Amber, et s'avança en haut des escaliers, souriant une dernière fois, à la femme du Maire de la ville. Cette journée était magnifique, reflétant à merveille l'état d'esprit dans lequel Elena devait se trouver. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Au contraire, elle semblait distraite, et contrariée_.

« Mademoiselle Elena Gilbert, escortée par Monsieur Stefan Salvatore » _Entendit-elle, depuis le hall d'entrée_.

_Impuissante, elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'accrocha à la rambarde, et s'élança dans les escaliers. Cette journée se devait d'être magnifique, et Elena avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour. Alors, c'est tout en pensant à ses parents, qu'elle s'efforça de sourire doucement. _

_Néanmoins, plus elle descendait de marches, plus elle se rendait compte que Stefan ne l'attendait pas au bas des marches. De plus en plus angoissée, elle continua tant bien que mal son chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée. _

_C'est alors qu'elle vit se dessiner, parmi la foule rassemblée, une silhouette qu'elle avait déjà rêvée. Damon s'approchait dangereusement des marches, où aurait dû se trouver son petit-ami, Stefan. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et lui sourit délicatement. Elle, scrutant la foule des yeux, plus angoissée que jamais d'être ainsi fixée, fut immédiatement attirée par cet océan agité. Elena se concentra uniquement sur ses yeux azur qui la transperçaient de par en par. Le vampire lui tendit sa main en douceur, et, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'y raccrocher_.

« Où est Stefan ? » _murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle finissait enfin sa descente des escaliers._

« Je ne sais pas » _mima-t-il sur ses lèvres._

_Parmi la foule applaudissant, les deux amants se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la cour aménagée. Elena se plaça à côté de son amie Caroline, tout en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait encourageant_.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » _Angoissa-t-elle, alors qu'ils se penchaient tout deux pour se saluer_.

« Tâchons de ne pas être ridicule »

_La jeune femme acquiesça, concentrée, alors qu'une mélodie romantique envahie aussitôt l'allée décorée. La danse put enfin commencer. _

_Délicatement, leurs doigts se frôlèrent dans une harmonie parfaite, dans une harmonie électrisante. Et, soudainement, ils se sentirent transporter, flotter dans les airs, oubliant par la même occasion les regards méprisants et jalousés de l'assemblée, ainsi que les dires faussés de ce rassemblement attroupé_ « Le bleu ne lui va pas du tout », « Han ! Elle se tape les deux frères Salvatore, apparemment. »

_Gênée par le regard chaleureux, mais pourtant constant et insistant du beau vampire, Elena baissa alors en un même mouvement le sien. Néanmoins, à peine le jeune homme l'eut-il enlacé délicatement, qu'elle ne put retenir davantage sa perpétuelle envie de retrouver un contact visuelle, si rassurant, et, tout en vrillant son regard admiratif dans le sien, leurs mouvements s'accordèrent mutuellement et parfaitement. Elena se surprit même à pensée à quel point il était un bon danseur. Et, alors qu'ils tournoyèrent au grès du vent, au rythme délicat de la musique ambiancée, cette pensée, l'enchantant, fit naître sur ses lèvres, un sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer._

_Leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre, s'assemblèrent, et se complétèrent parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient fait pour se retrouver. Leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres seulement, provoquèrent, dans l'estomac de la jeune femme, une envolée d'une multitude de paillions la taquinant atrocement. _

_Lorsque la douce mélodie prit fin, et qu'ils se séparent tout deux à regret, Elena, redescendant difficilement de son nuage, prit alors conscience de l'intensité de l'alchimie qu'ils venaient de partager, cette indéniable alchimie qui, à son plus grand damne, ne pouvait être contrôlée_.

**Son atterrissage n'en fut que plus douloureux**.

Encore une fois, et comme à son habitude, Elena Gilbert se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Elle jeta rapidement et nerveusement un coup d'œil à côté d'elle, pour apercevoir, grâce à la lueur de la lune argentée, que son petit-ami Tom, la tenait enlacé sous un plaide beige d'été, avant de lui marmonner somnolant, un « _tu as fais un cauchemar, ce n'est rien, rendors-toi_. ».

* * *

La veille au soir, Elena avait, comme prévu, rejoint sa chambre étudiante, attendue patiemment par ses meilleures amies, Bonnie et Caroline. Intriguée par leurs soudaines requêtes, et surtout, attendue par son petit-ami, Tom, à la cafétéria, elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Avait-elle questionnée subitement, après les avoir rejoint sur son lit.

« _Il faut qu'on t'avoue quelque chose_ » Avait commencée Caroline, mal à l'aise, le souffle court, et la gorge sèche. « _Nous pensons que si tu fais des rêves étranges ses temps-ci, c'est parce-que…_ »

« _Parce-que tu as un surplus de stresse, rien de bien inquiétant_. » Avait ajoutée Bonnie, coupant Caroline, et mentant à sa meilleure amie par la même occasion.

Caroline lui avait lancée un regard tellement lourd de reproche, qu'Elena avait comprit que ses deux amies lui avaient délibérément mentie. Cependant, elle était bien décidée à en savoir plus, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigeait vers le réfectoire universitaire à pas de conquérants, et qu'elle trouva bien rapidement Caroline, sirotant tranquillement son cappuccino, sans avoir touchée à son croissant au chocolat.

« _Salut, Care_ » La jeune femme s'asseyant en face son amie, croqua un morceau de croissant, avant de continuer « _ça va ?_ »

« _Elena ! Oui, oui, ça peut aller, j'attends Ethan, il doit m'emmener au centre commercial_ » Souffla-t-elle sur sa tasse bouillante, avant de la reposer délicatement sur la table ovale. « _Alors ? Et ta soirée avec Tom ? Ça à été ?_ » S'enthousiasma-t-elle, soudainement remotivée.

« _Mmmhh_ » Elena balaya d'un geste de la main sa question, continuant à dévorer de plaisir le dit croissant, mais après s'être essuyée le contour de ses lèvres, peinte de mies, elle questionna «_ Pourquoi Bonnie m'a-t-elle mentie hier ?_ » Son amie pâlit à vu d'œil « _J'ai encore rêvé de cet homme… c'est à cause de lui que vous ne voulez rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ?_ » La jeune blonde acquiesça en silence, le regard vide, pendant que la colère envahissait progressivement l'esprit, d'habitude si conciliant, de la jeune Gilbert « _Maintenant plus de secrets, Caroline ! Tu vas tous me dire, et dans les moindres détails, c'est clair ? Si quelqu'un se joue de mon esprit, j'ai le droit de savoir !_ »

La jeune Vampire accepta à contrecœur « _Très bien_ » Soupira-t-elle, lasse. « _J'appel Bonnie pour qu'elle nous rejoigne_ »

* * *

_La fureur avait prit possession de son corps, tremblant de rage, et repensant au message vocal de la Sorcière, il dépassait les 160 km/h sur la petite route campagnarde menant en Virginie. Les ténèbres de la nuit avait prit possession de la petite ville de Mystic Falls, bien qu'il vu, sans aucune difficulté son pire ennemi, la cause de tous ses soucis. Il heurta violement l'odieux hybride démoniaque et malfaisant. Cependant ne faisant pas le poids cinq minutes, il le questionna :_

« Où est-elle ? » _La colère dans sa voix se faisait ressentir bien qu'il tentait vainement de rester calme_.

« Elena ? » _Sa question était purement rhétorique_ « Elle me fait don de son sang » _Ironisa-t-il, en le repoussa sans ménagement_.

« Laisse-moi passer ! » _Ordonna-t-il, et, à cet élan de bravoure, le vieux vampire y répondit par un rire cynique_.

« Tu sais, bien que ton frère ait fait un marché avec moi, rien ne m'empêche de t'arracher le cœur, là, tout de suite, maintenant, et puis… je suppose qu'a présent, il s'en contre-fiche »_ Conclu-t-il, en le propulsant violement contre le capot d'une voiture, garée par mégarde, avant de l'étrangler brusquement, et de plonger sauvagement sa main dans la cage thoracique de son vis-à-vis_.

_Malgré les effluves de sang qui lui montait déjà au visage, il réussi à articuler entre ses dents_ « Je connais des choses sur ton ami Mikael. »

_Son visage se décomposa alors que toutes traces de menaces y disparurent_ « Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Mikael ? »

« Seulement qu'il sait que tu es ici… Katherine l'a retrouvée. »

_En un battement de cils, l'hybride disparu après l'avoir, à nouveau, projetée contre le flanc d'une voiture voisine. Il mit quelques secondes à recouvrer ses esprits, et se dirigea en tout hâte vers la grande bâtisse blanchâtre. Arpentant les couloirs déserts, il finit par trouver l'objet de ses recherches : Elena. _

_Paisiblement endormie, elle ne l'entendit pas pénétrer sa chambre. Cette vision le laissa sans voix, estomaqué : celle de la femme qu'il aime branchée à d'innombrables machines et drainée entièrement de son sang. Sa fine peau couleur olive habituelle était recouverte par des bandages soignant inefficacement les morsures qu'elle venait de subir. Alors qu'il l'arrachait à ses machines dignes des Enfers, les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent quelques secondes, afin de s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité, et reconnut bien vite la silhouette vêtue de noire qui se tenait à son chevet. Lui, absorbé, et écœuré par les fils lui dérobant sans ménagement tout son sang, ne l'a vit pas se tortiller, jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, elle lui murmure :_

« Damon. »

_Avec délicatesse et dans un sourire rassurant, Damon la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena loin de ce théâtre de désolation._

C'est par ce souffle rauque, à des centaines kilomètres de-là, que le vampire s'éveilla…

* * *

Une Bibliothèque, par définition, est censée être un lieu tranquille calme et serein, prospère à l'étude. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Gloria, la documentaliste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rencontre Bonnie. Bonnie, qui, depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes, dérangeait l'intégralité des étudiants se documentant tranquillement. Ce fut en retournant intégralement son sac à main sur la table à côté, qu'elle retrouva l'objet de sa quête : son téléphone portable, sonnant et résonnant à travers toutes les rangée de la petite bibliothèque universitaire.

Souriant timidement aux regards réprobateurs de ses camarades, elle daigna enfin répondre à son interlocutrice, essayant de garder au maximum son self-control. La métisse lui avait pourtant répétée encore et encore que cette matinée elle ne serait pas présente, et pour cause, elle révisait à la Librairie.

« _Caroline !_ » Grinça-t-elle, entre ses dents. « _Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas dispo ce matin_.. »

«_ C'est Elena_ » La coupa-t-elle. « _Elle… veut qu'on lui raconte absolument tous… sans exception_. » La renseigna-t-elle mal à l'aise. Bonnie ne sut quoi lui répondre « _Nous sommes à la cafète, rejoins-nous au plus vite_.. »

« _Ouais, je…j'arrive_. »

La jeune Sorcière, était scrutée de tous les côtés, principalement par des regards interloqués. A vrai dire, l'incrédulité reflétée dans les yeux de ses compagnons d'études, émanait de la métisse elle-même, en effet, elle était étonnement pâle pour son teint quotidiennement halé. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle se dirigeait en toute hâte vers sa jolie petite voiture bleue-grise, sa pâleur se dissipa et laissa place à l'anxiété, et à l'étourdissement.

Soudainement prise d'une douloureuse migraine, Bonnie se tint un instant le crâne, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de se contenir. C'était sans compter sur ses clés qui lui échappèrent inconsciemment, mais, alors qu'elle se penchait en douceur pour les ramasser, et ainsi pouvoir démarrer son véhicule, prise d'un vertige incontrôlable, elle s'écroula inévitablement sur le béton armé, son nez et son crâne, se fendant en un même mouvement.

Alors que le sang commençait déjà à s'écouler, une flaque rougeâtre vint bientôt l'entourer.

* * *

**J'espère qu'une scène en particulier vous à plu, car elle a vraiment été dure à écrire =). Reviews ? Xoxo **


	5. Un long voyage

**Voilà la suite, en éspérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant :)**

**Mais tout de suite, les réponses aux reviews postés pour le troisième chapitre :**

** virginie06 : Les souvenirs que je décris sont mes préférés, et comme casiment toutes les scènes DE sont mes préférés, alors les souvenirs d'Elena ne sont pas près de s'arrêter. Pour ce qui est de Bonnie et Caroline, tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre ;). Merci en tout cas. =)**

** Pattenrond ****: De même, la danse DE, c'est LA scène par laquelle à débuté, selon moi, la relation DE =)**

** Anael Scott : Contente que ça te plaise, et que la fanfiction t'intrigue :). Tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre :). **

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV : Un long voyage**

_Samedi 18 Mai, à Duke University Medical Center, Durham en Caroline du Nord._

Happée, engloutie et malmenée par les ténèbres de l'oubli, Bonnie terrifiée, imagina pendant une fraction de seconde que sa **fin **était proche. Sous ses lourdes et douloureuses paupières défilaient à alternance irrégulière des flashs, des images, qu'elle ne savait la provenance.

« Aide-moi », « Route 66 », « Flagstaff ».

Inconsciemment et dans la noirceur dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement, la métisse essayait de reconstituer ses bribes d'images, ses paroles déchues, et, lorsqu'une éclatante lumière lui parvint aveuglément au visage, ses flashs codés et liés entre eux, aussitôt, se dissipèrent et s'éclaircirent en sa mémoire…

* * *

« _Je suis désolé Caroline_ » Avoua Elena après être restée silencieuse plusieurs dizaines de minutes « _C'est de ma faute_ » Acquiesça-t-elle d'un signe de tête, la gorge nouée, alors que de petites perles salées commençaient à montrer leurs bouts de leurs nez.

« _Non ! non… hey, Elena… regardes moi_ » Supplia son amie « _Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute, tu m'entends ?_ » Caroline enlaça aussi délicatement qu'elle le put sa meilleure amie, pendant que celle-ci laissait reposer son visage sur son épaule « _Les médecins nous l'on dit… Bonnie à fait un malaise… ce n'est pas de ta faute_ » Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer et de l'apaiser au maximum.

Deux heures… Cela faisait à présent deux heures, que Caroline et Elena avaient été appelées d'urgence par un des résidents de l'Hôpital de Duke. Deux heures qu'elles avaient apprit que leurs amie avait été victime d'un « malaise vagal », malaise, qui selon eux, avait été due à une grande, excessive et soudaine activité cérébrale, la laissant étourdie, pâle, et seule.

La jeune brunette se sentait coupable d'avoir infligée un tel stresse à son amie de toujours, c'est pour cela, que, dès qu'une infirmière passait à quelques mètres de la salle d'attente, elle se précipitait rapidement à ses côtés afin d'obtenir des nouvelles, de préférence, satisfaisantes, de son amie. Aussi, ce fut une surprise pour la jeune femme, quand, doucement, une infirmière d'une trentaines d'années s'approcha de leurs assises, et leurs délivra ce qu'elles avaient envie d'entendre depuis qu'elles avaient pénétrées les couloirs fades et sans saveurs de cet hôpital universitaire.

« Votre amie s'est réveillée »

* * *

Remuant encore et encore, à travers les draps jaunies de son lit, les néons lumineux ne lui semblèrent jamais autant brulant et électrisant qu'a cet instant. Transpirant de tout son corps, la jeune métisse, mit quelques minutes pour émerger de son sommeil malveillant. Ses yeux, papillonnant quelques secondes, rencontrèrent avec stupéfaction, la lumière agressive que lui faisait subir le médecin, penché au dessus d'elle. « _Il n'y a aucun signe de traumatisme_ » entendit-elle, d'une voix lointaine, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience qu'une multitude de petits yeux la scrutaient sans relâchement.

« _Où suis-je ?_ » Réussit-elle à articuler malgré sa bouche aux sensations pâteuses, émanant d'une transpiration excessive.

« _Bonjour Bonnie, je suis le Docteur Jefferson_ » Et, comme pour prouver ses dires, il lui fourra sous le nez, une demi seconde à peine, sa plaque de résident, si bien que Bonnie, toujours dans le brouillard, n'eut même pas le temps de baisser les yeux vers la dite plaque doré, qu'il l'eut déjà retiré. « _Vous avez fait une petite chute, mais rien d'inquiétant, ne vous en faites pas_ » Expliqua-t-il, en un sourire confiant. « _Vos amies vont vous rendre visite dans quelques minutes, en attendant, reposez-vous_ » Termina-t-il, en faisant sortir tous les internes de la petite chambre, et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Seule, à nouveau, dans cette petite chambre l'oppressant, Bonnie se redressa doucement, et colla délicatement son dos à la tête du lit. Inspectant son visage, elle palpa délicatement le pansement qui lui avait été installée proprement au niveau de l'arête de son nez. Puis, ses mains vagabondèrent et voyagèrent jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, où un bandage y reposait et entourait son front, jusqu'au dos de sa tête. Soufflant de souffrance, elle essuya les quelques petites perles salées envahissant progressivement ses yeux, d'un naturel chaleureux.

Scrutant la chambre curieusement, elle remarqua aussitôt qu'une télévision y trônait, accrochée et suspendue au plafond. Ouvrant le petit tiroir du meuble reposant à ses côtés faisant office de table de chevet, elle y découvrit bien vite, posée au centre une télécommande grise et noir, entourée de quelques stylos abimés et délaissés ainsi que deux paquets de mouchoirs en papiers blancs. Se la procurant, elle alluma sans plus attendre la télévision, puisque ce silence persistant l'angoissait au plus haut point. Mais alors qu'une chaine projetait un film sur le far ouest et le Grand Canyon, un flash lui revint brusquement en mémoire, et, obnubilée par cet indice-souvenir, son cœur rata un battement lorsque, vivement, la lumière du jour envahie le petit habitacle, et laissa place à ses deux amies, souriantes.

« _Oh Bonnie ! Tu n'imagines pas la frayeur que tu nous a faites !_ » Reprocha Caroline, en guise de bonjour « _Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Ça va ?… oh mais couches-toi donc_ ! » Ordonna la jeune vampire en s'élançant vers le lit de son amie, et en la recouchant doucement.

« _Ça va, Care… je vais bien, je t'assure !_ » S'amusa la métisse, acceptant à contrecœur de se recoucher dans ses draps qui ne sentaient pas le frais.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bonnie ?_ » Questionna Elena en s'asseyant aux pieds du lit, avant de serrer doucement le tibia de son amie à travers les couvertures.

« _Je… j'ai fais un malaise…_ » Bonnie soupira, Elena étant présente, elle ne pouvait dire à Caroline ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.. Néanmoins… « Elena voulait tout savoir, n'est-ce-pas ? » pensa-t-elle, alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança « _mais c'était un malaise anormal_ » Elle lança un regard appuyé à Caroline, pendant que celle-ci regardait de biais Elena, fronçant les sourcils « _surnaturel, orchestré par Damon _».

« _Surnaturel ?_ » Répéta Elena, incrédule, son regard déviant de Bonnie vers Caroline, et inversement.

Soupirant, Caroline prit la parole la première, après deux bonnes minutes de silence « _Il est temps que nous te racontions tout depuis le début_. »

Intensément, Bonnie et Caroline, contèrent, sans trop de détails, les deux années de lycée qu'Elena avait été contrainte d'oublier. L'arrivée du surnaturel à Mystic Falls et des frères Salvatore, son amour pour eux, le double maléfique, la transition de Caroline, Tyler devenant un loup-garou par les nuits de pleine lune, Klaus et sa famille d'Originel, Bonnie, sorcière, les desséchant, le calme revenu sur la ville, et enfin, Damon effaçant tous ses évènements tumultueux, de sa mémoire.

« _C'est insensé !_ » S'exclama Elena, après un moment de silence, prête à prendre la fuite « _Je n'y comprends rien_ » Apeurée, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et frotta énergiquement ses yeux emprunt de fatigue, espérant de tout cœur, remettre ses idées en place. « _Je suis entrain de rêver_ » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« _Elena… je sais que ça peut te sembler invraisemblable, mais.. nous te disons la vérité_ »

« _Non_ » Contra vivement Elena, méfiante « _Non.. les vampires n'existent pas… tu ne peux pas en être un, Caroline…je ne te crois pas…c'est impossible_.. »

« _Elena…_ » Tenta Bonnie, afin d'apaiser et de raisonner son amie de sa douce et délicate voix de velours. « _Il faut que tu nous crois afin que nous puissions secourir Damon… il est en danger Elena… essayes de te souvenir de ton ami, je t'en pris…_ » Implora-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « _Nous avons encore une chance de le retrouver en vie.._ » Bonnie se redressa lentement, toujours couchée dans son lit d'hôpital, avant d'enlacer délicatement la main tremblante de son amie.

« _Mais pour cela, il faut que nous partions dès ce soir_… » Renchérit Caroline « _Pour un voyage qui risque d'être périlleux_.. »

« _Je…je ne peux pas faire ça_.. » Elena lâcha d'un geste vif la main que lui tendait sa meilleure amie, au plus grand regret de la métisse « _Abandonner tout ce que j'ai construis ici_…» La jeune femme, à l'aide de son visage, ne cessait de faire signe de négation, sous les regards médusés de ses deux amies « _Je suis désolé.. je ne peux pas_ » Balbutia-t-elle, avant de quitter rapidement la chambre où reposait son amie.

* * *

Le crépuscule de la nuit déposa un léger voile bleuté par dessus le brillant soleil qui se hâtait de se coucher. Le petit croissant de Lune transperçant les ténèbres de l'obscurité, se fraya un chemin entre les épais rideaux renfermant la petite chambre dans laquelle siégeait, et reposait Bonnie.

La jeune vampire, assise sur une chaise trônant à côté du petit lit, scrutait de ses grands yeux bleus, le visage impassible et immobile de son amie. Depuis le départ précipité d'Elena, elles ne s'étaient pas décrochées un seul mot. L'une repensant encore et encore, aux indices que lui avaient délivré Damon, cherchant par tous les moyens de choisir la meilleure option s'offrant à elle, pendant que l'autre s'inquiétait pour son amie.

« _Bonnie_… »

« _Fais moi sortir d'ici_ » Déclara-t-elle, sombrement déterminée.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent vagabondant dans les couloirs, presque déserts, de l'hôpital, après avoir hypnotisées deux ou trois infirmières les ayant interpelées, ainsi que le docteur Jefferson, qui n'autorisait en aucun cas Bonnie de sortir avant qu'elle n'ait effectuée un bilan complet, dirigé par ses soins. Bien évidement, Caroline, n'étant pas folle-alliée, lui avait fait avaler son sang avant qu'elle ne l'emmène hors de l'hôpital, sous les protestations de répugnances de son amie.

« _Bonnie, tu dois boire_ ! » La vampiresse lui tendit son poignet, dans lequel elle venait d'y faire une petite entaille, le sang y coagulant aussitôt abondamment.

«_ Non_ » Contra vivement l'intéressée, en repoussant sans ménagement le poignet de son amie, de sous son nez.

« J_e te dis de boire !_ » Insista la blondinette, ayant nullement envie d'abandonner sa lutte.

« _Et moi je te dis que c'est contraire à mes principes_ » Bonnie croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, têtue.

« _Bon ! hé bien, nous ne sortons pas d'ici, dans ce cas_ » « Faire preuve de chantage, oui et alors ? Au moins ça marche » Se dit Caroline, en un sourire de vainqueur, alors que la jeune sorcière écœurée, buvait une petite gorgée de l'élixir rougeâtre suintant de la petite entaille, bientôt sèche et refermée.

* * *

De retour sur le campus universitaire, et, après s'être arrêtée dans le petit appartement loué par Bonnie et Elena, afin d'y prendre quelques vêtements entassés dans une petite valise rose, elles se trouvaient à présent chez Caroline, qui hésitait entre prendre le pull en cachemire blanc que lui avait offert Ethan, ou la petite robe en soie noir d'été.

« _Prends les deux_ » S'exaspéra Bonnie, assise depuis une bonne demi-heure, sur le lit de son amie.

« _Mes trois valises sont déjà pleines à craquer_… » Expliqua-t-elle, toujours la tête dans sa valise « _et si je retire mon T-shirt vert-pomme et que je le remplace par…_ » Supposa-t-elle avant de s'interrompre « _Non, non, non, c'est pas grave, je prends ma robe_… » Elle se redressa vivement vers son amie « _Ma robe ? j'hésite... à ton avis, Bonnie ?_ »

« _Care ! Ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on est ici ! Dépêches-toi, s'il-te-plait, on s'était dit qu'on partirai rapi_… » Bonnie fut interrompue par deux « Toc Toc », déterminés.

D'abord surprise, Caroline s'empressa d'aller ouvrir au mystérieux inconnu venant les déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Sachant d'emblée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Ethan, congédié quelques heures auparavant, elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena, valises en main.

« _Elena ? Mais_… » Balbutia Caroline, et, devant son air effaré, un sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres de l'humaine.

« _Il m'aime… n'est-ce- pas ?_ » Questionna Elena malgré elle, et, derrière Caroline se dessina la silhouette de son autre meilleure amie, Bonnie. Acquiesçant toutes deux à son interrogation, néanmoins perdue, Elena s'expliqua « _Alors je lui dois bien ça_… » Leurs souriant sincèrement, elle annonça, sûre d'elle-même « _Je pars avec vous_ ».

Caroline, n'y tenant plus, l'enlaça amicalement dans ses petits bras, et fit signe à Bonnie de les rejoindre dans leurs étreintes.

Vingt-deux heures, ou l'heure du départ.

Caroline, au volant, cherchait déjà à s'engager sur l'autoroute quittant la Virginie, pour mener à Georgetown, une petite ville à l'entrée du comté du Kentucky. Alors que Bonnie, carte routière en main, sur le siège passager, élaborait déjà l'itinéraire qu'elles allaient devoir suivre.

Caroline jeta une œillade maternel dans le rétroviseur intérieur afin d'y voir Elena, étendue de tout son long sur la banquette arrière, et d'y dormir paisiblement_. _

« _Bonne nuit, Elena_ » Murmura-t-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur la route de campagne déserte s'offrant à elle.

* * *

**Reviews ? Suggestions ? ça fait toujours plaisir. Xoxo**


	6. Mise au point

**Ce chapitre -comme l'indique son titre- est un chapitre de mise au point au niveau des sentiments d'Elena, qui, il faut le dire, est perdue. **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**virginie06 : Hé non, elle n'a pas laissée Damon mourrir! Sinon ce ne serai pas une fic DE =).**

**Coco : Oh oui, je me souviens de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu as de super idées :). Oui pour ce qui est de Damon, j'ai une petite idée =). C'est à moi de te remercier, de laisser des reviews et surtout de lire ma fiction :)**

**pattenrond : Oui, c'était un chapitre de transition, j'éspère que tu vas toujours aimé, même si dans ce chapitre est sans actions importantes. **

**Guest : Ca y est l'aventure commence, oui. Et tu as raison, elle va continuer à avoir des flashs et des souvenirs. :)**

**Voilà la suite.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V : Mise au point**

_Dimanche 19 Mai, à Speed Shop, Paintsville au Kentucky. _

Bercée et dorlotée par les bras de Morphée, Elena, plongeant dans un profond sommeil, n'ouïe qu'à peine Caroline lui souhaiter doucement une bonne nuit, alors qu'un nouveau souvenir chaleureux, s'insinuait délicatement dans son esprit, se propageant dans son monde remplit de rêves.

* * *

_Sous le porche illuminé, la nuit avait été rejetée par des néons éclairés. Deux silhouettes ombragées, et accolées, semblèrent ne plus vouloir se quitter. S'embrassant jusqu'à plus souffle, ils s'embrasèrent par le feu ardent qui les gagnaient et les consumaient chaque seconde un peu plus alors que le vampire, passionnément, approfondissait davantage leur baiser. _

_Brisant leurs cocon, leurs bulle protectrice, le premier, Damon mit fin à leur étreinte passionnelle et laissa frôler et divaguer quelques instants ses lèvres contre celles d'Elena, tandis que, tout deux, troublés, mirent plusieurs secondes à recouvrer leurs esprits, yeux dans les yeux. Et, caressant son visage d'un doux soyeux, de sa main délicate, le vampire quitta définitivement le perron de la petite maisonnette, après avoir lancé, souriant, un dernier « Bonne nuit ». _

* * *

_Le sommeil léger, et, malgré le chant des oiseaux qui piaillaient joyeusement sur les feuillages du Chêne en face de sa fenêtre de chambre, Elena ouïe une voix rauque lui souffler de se réveiller. Souffle qui n'était autre que celui de Damon. Damon qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre, et dans son lit. Réalisant brusquement cela, la jeune femme se redressa vivement contre la tête de son lit, poussant un petit cri de surprise._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _S'exaspéra-t-elle_.

« Tu rêvais de moi… » _Jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa chemise noir de jais comme appuie pour sa thèse, le vampire continua_ « ça explique la bave ».

« Oh mon dieu » _Appuyant l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur de sa chambre, elle réalisa qu'il été très tôt_ « Six heures ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire à six heures ? »

_Ecoutant à peine son explication, Elena le vit se diriger vers son tiroir à sous-vêtement, et en sortir un petit shorty rouge magenta. Si elle n'avait pas été en colère, elle aurait pu en rougir._

_L'extirpant violement d'entre ses mains expertes, elle le rangea sans ménagement là où il aurait du rester. Et, en un petit sourire moqueur, le vampire disparu de sa vue._

* * *

_**Elena, Elena. **_

« _Hey… Care_. »

Elena émergea de son sommeil sans faille, et, se redressant contre son siège, la bouche pâteuse, elle scruta nerveusement l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Prenant conscience, qu'encore une fois, elle venait de rêver du vampire, elle réfléchit à la tournure de ses souvenirs, de plus en plus approfondit, de plus en plus réel.

Le _baiser_. Le _réveil_ chaotique.

Elle était apparemment amoureuse d'un vampire mystérieux, ténébreux, sexy, quelque peu enquiquineur, et arrogant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa relation avec ce vampire était plus qu'ambiguë

Si Caroline avait été une créatrice de Bande Dessinée, elle aurait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, dessinée une petite ampoule clignotante au dessus du crane de son amie, alors que celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de se rappeler des récents évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici.

« _Où est Bonnie ?_ » Questionna-t-elle simplement.

« _Elle nous attend à la station service_. » Toujours installée au poste de conduite, Caroline sortie de sa voiture, et ouvrit la portière arrière refermant Elena. « _Viens. Elle nous a commandée des chocolats chauds, et des croissants_ » S'enthousiasma-t-elle, soudainement.

L'estomac de la jeune femme, la devançant dans sa réponse, émit un grondement approbateur. Le sourire aux lèvres, Elena rejoignit son amie à l'extérieur. La température était plutôt agréable, malgré que l'aube venait à peine de se lever.

Alors que les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la petite superette, une question, encore étrangère à ses habitudes, vint titiller les songes et les rêveries de l'humaine.

« _Et…est-ce que…toi aussi…tu as_.. » Tout en lui lançant un regard appuyé, Elena lui montra son poignet, regorgeant de petites veines violines bleutées «…_faim ?_ »

Déconcertée, Elena, tous sourcils froncés, scrutait son amie s'amuser de sa question, pour le moins essentiel.

« _Elena ! Je ne vais pas me nourrir d'un vieil alcoolique tournant au bourbon dès huit heures du matin…_ » D'un geste de la main, Caroline désigna la petite station service, remplie à craquer pour une si petite ville.

Rassurée, elle n'oui cependant, qu'une infime petite partie de la réponse de son amie « _poche dans la glacière_ » Trop absorbées par ses quelques mots prononcés ; alcoolique, bourbon…

Une autre petite ampoule s'éclaira au dessus d'Elena, et, bizarrement, ces images lui rappelèrent étrangement Damon.

« Amoureuse d'un vampire mystérieux, ténébreux, sexy, quelque peu enquiquineur, arrogant et alcoolique, soit ! » Songea amèrement Elena, en suivant son amie qui pénétrait dans la petite station service.

« _Les filles !_ »

Bonnie, accoudée à la petite table ébène, sirotait tranquillement son chocolat chaud. La crème recouvrant le haut de ses lèvres, en était la preuve.

« _Cet endroit est très sympa._ » Commenta-t-elle, une fois qu'Elena et Caroline furent assises à sa table.

Un petit comptoir à l'entrée était mit à disposition des différents usagers, des enceintes clignotantes trônant aux dessus des tables aménagées donnaient à cette superette un petit air rétro et chaleureux que tous, ici, appréciaient visiblement.

Quatre, ou cinq vieillards accoudés au comptoir, sirotant leurs cafés noirs, discutaient joyeusement tous ensemble, pendant que la serveuse, tout en lustrant les quelques tasses à cafés qu'elle avait en main, suivait avec intérêt la conversation des ses habitués du coin.

Leurs rires parvinrent aux oreilles des trois amies, dans un assourdissant échos. Le calme revenu, Elena put reprendre le fil de la discussion.

«_ Au fait, on est où ici ?_ » Questionna Elena, sa tasse à café en main.

« _On est à Paintsville, dans le comté du Kentucky_. » Sous le regard exorbité d'Elena, Bonnie crut bon de se justifier « _Je sais qu'on aurait due passer par le Tennessee, seulement j'ai de la famille près de Richmond, qui pourra nous aidé à localiser plus facilement Damon._ »

Damon.

Elle se croyait folle-alliée.

Après tout cela faisait un an maintenant qu'il avait disparu de son ancienne vie.

Un an.

Et s'il ne l'aimait plus ?

Et s'il avait retrouvé quelqu'un ?

Ou pire encore, et s'il était mort ?

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Puisqu'elle avait purement et simplement délaissée tout ce qu'il comptait pour elle afin de partir à l'aventure, à la recherche de sensations_**. **_

Tom.

Auquel elle lui avait adressée, un simple et bref mot d'adieu : « _Je pars avec Bonnie et Caroline. Ne me recherche pas. Je suis désolé. Elena_. »

Aucun sentiment. Simplement un énoncé de faits. Elle était partie et désolée. Et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Parce que malgré tout, des sentiments pour Tom, elle n'en manquait pas.

Jeremy.

Son petit frère qui était venu au lycée de Durham pour être plus près d'elle. Pour être auprès d'elle. Uniquement pour elle. Egalement, ce même et simple mot, lui avait été laissé par la jeune femme. Le priant encore une fois de ne pas lui en vouloir, de ne pas la rechercher.

Ses études en criminologie.

Après que ses parents, sa tante et son oncle eurent péris dans un accident de voiture pour le moins « ordinaire », son envie de la recherche de la vérité, son amour pour la justice avaient pris le dessus. Elena s'était trouvée sa voie, sa vocation, son rêve. Puisque son espoir d'enfance avait péris dans le même accident que celui de ses parents : Son espoir de devenir, un jour, une écrivaine - à succès de préférence.

Oui, Elena avait purement et simplement délaissée tout ce qui lui importait, pour un homme qui l'a hantait.

Elle était bel et bien folle-alliée.

Son esprit vagabond, revint à la lumière. Après avoir terminées leurs cafés moquas, ou leurs chocolats, les jeunes femmes avaient rejoints la petite voiture, remplie d'une nouvelle dose d'essence.

A présent, panneaux et lieux-dits défilèrent sous leurs yeux curieux, emprunt d'un intérêt nouveau. Cependant, un seul retint leurs attentions, « Richmond 150 miles ». Seulement 150 miles les séparaient de la vérité.

Cependant, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser aller, Elena revint aussitôt dans la conversation_**.**_

« _Et si on jouait à un jeu ?_ » Proposa-t-elle en se redressant de son siège, afin de venir placer son visage entre celui de Bonnie, à sa droite, et celui de Caroline, à sa gauche.

Son amie métisse, les yeux braqués sur une carte routière achetée au préalable à la station service à laquelle elles s'étaient arrêtées plus tôt dans la matinée, leva vers Elena un regard blasé. Tandis que Caroline jeta une œillade intéressée à son amie à ses côtés.

« _Allez Bonnie ! On s'ennuie comme des rats morts depuis plus d'une heure, Elena à raison, c'est une bonne idée, en plus Richmond est à deux heures d'ici, environ._ »

« _Bien_ » Repliant délicatement la carte routière qu'elle tenait entre ses mains quelque temps auparavant, elle la rangea contentieusement dans la boite à gant. « _On joue à quoi ?_ »

Silence.

A vrai dire, dans une voiture, le nombre de jeux possible et envisageable était restreint. Fortement restreint.

«_ Il y a le « Qui suis-je » ?_ » Voyant les mines désapprobatrices de ses amies, elle abdiqua « _Bon… on fait quoi alors ?_ »

« _Et si… on se posait simplement à tour de rôle des questions gênantes, auxquelles on ne répond pas tout les jours ?_ » Proposa sournoisement la blondinette, en un sourire espiègle « _Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?_ »

« _D'accord, mais à une condition_ » Annonça Elena « _On sort les bières_ »

Et, c'est ainsi qu'au milieu du Kentucky, une bande d'amie piaillaient gaiement et énergiquement, entre deux fous-rires.

« _Alors… Bonnie_ » Reprit Caroline en diminuant le volume sonore du poste radio de la voiture. « _t'es plutôt dominante ou dominée ?_ » Questionna-t-elle du tac o tac.

« _Cela ne te regardes pas, mais, pour ton information_ » Ou plutôt parce qu'elle n'était plus lucide, et incapable de mentir correctement « _Je suis plutôt dominante._ »

« _Elena, à ton tour… Hum voyons... est-ce que tu as déjà rêvée de Damon, en tenu d'Adam ?_ »

_« Hé ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui pose les questions ? »_

_« Parce qu'à chaque fois que je veux vous parler de ma vie sexuelle, vous me coupez avant que je finisse de tout vous raconter, mais si tu veux, je peux recommencer… »_

_« Très bien »_ Abdiqua-t-elle, en un soupir « _Non, je ne l'ai jamais rêvé nu… mais… j'ai des flashs, des images, ou je l'entends prendre sa douche_… »

_« Et ton imagination fait le reste ? »_

_« Et mon imagination fait le reste, oui »_ murmura-t-elle, gênée**.**

Alors que depuis une bonne demi heure, la végétation brûlée et la route goudronnée étaient maîtres du paysage, une petite pancarte verte délavée vint habité ce décor essoufflé et essoufflant.

« _Oh ! regardez… « Bienvenue à Paradise ». »_ Coupant le moteur de sa voiture, et scrutant attentivement le panneaux de bienvenue, Caroline s'en enthousiasma soudainement, l'alcool obstruant considérablement le fil de ses pensées « _Je sens que cette petite ville va me plaire !_ »

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser que la ville Paradise existe réellement :). Mais c'est une ville un peu...particulière, je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez par vous même au prochain chapitre. :P. Des reviews ? Xoxo**


	7. Le collier

**Réponse aux reviews =) :**

**Claa.20 : Ahah, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir fait remarqué, j'ai corriger tout de suite. Alala Ethan-Tom, ils nous saoulent, pas vrai ? xD**

**Virginie06 : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aurait beaucoup d'autre flashs backs, parce que j'adore les écrire :)**

**Coco : Je suis désolé pour l'attente, surtout si tu vérifie deux fois par jours :/. Merci bcp pour tes compliments =D, et c'est à moi de te remercier de me lire :)**

**pattenrond : Réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre. =)**

**Anael Scott : Explication à propos de Paradise dans ce chapitre =)**

**Louna : Merci bcp pour tous tes compliments ! =) Et toutes tes reviews aussi, ça me fait extremement plaisir =)**

**Lovely856 : Désolé pour l'énorme attente, le chapitre tout de suite =)**

** Désolé vraiment bcp bcp bcp bcp pour l'attente, mais pour me faire pardonné je vous ai laisser un grand chapitre, enfin l'un des plus grands je pense =), tout en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**IMPORTANT : RAPPELEZ VOUS QUE LES FILLES SONT BOURREES !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI : Le collier**

_Dimanche 19 Mai, à Paradise au Kentucky_

« Paradise »

Perdue au milieu de champs de blé et d'avoine, sous ce soleil tyrannique et agressif, cette ville n'avait vraiment rien de paradisiaque_**.**_

_« Hé bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! C'est complètement désert » _

Visiblement déçue, Caroline, en redémarrant brusquement, fit crisser les pneus de la voiture, sous la terre déshydratée de la petite route de campagne.

_« On est Dimanche Care… C'est surement pour ça » _Consola, du mieux qu'elle put, la métisse_._

_« Génial ! » _Se réjouie Elena, contrastant avec l'ambiance régnant dans la voiture_ « On dirait une ville tout droit sortie des films de Western » _Entre les sièges de ses deux amies, et sous leurs regards interloqués, la jeune femme leurs jeta une œillade réprobatrice_ « Le western ? … John Wayne ? Allez ne me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissez pas ? »_

_« On connaît, Elena ! C'est juste que… ça ne nous passionne pas autant que toi »_

S'affaissant dans son siège, Elena reprit néanmoins le fil de ses contemplations à travers sa vitre arrière. Mais, alors que Caroline accélérait davantage pour quitter au plus vite cette ville déserte et silencieuse, Elena la fit freiner brusquement.

_« Arrêtes-toi là ! »_

« _Pourquoi ?_ » S'énerva Caroline, par manque de patience.

« _Il y a un Saloon !_ » Et, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de sa vitre, elle contempla, fascinée, la structure du bâtiment tout en bois.

« _Tu m'as fais m'arrêter pour un… saloon ?_ » S'exaspéra la blondinette.

Omettant la remarque sarcastique de son amie, Elena quitta précipitamment le véhicule, et, en se penchant par la vitre avant que venait d'ouvrir Bonnie, elle s'expliqua « _Je tiens plus… J'ai besoin d'allez aux toilettes._ »

Continuant son chemin jusqu'aux portes battantes ouvrant accès à l'ancienne bâtisse délabrée, Elena entendit vaguement dans son dos un « _C'est normal ! Alcoolique va !_ ». Exaspérée, mais souriant malgré sa volonté, elle leva les yeux vers un ciel très bleu.

Sous son poids les marches en bois craquèrent en un bruissement sinistre, et s'accompagnèrent au grincement lugubre émanant des portes battantes.

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à _ça. _

D'emblée, le contraste avec l'extérieur lui sauta inévitablement aux yeux. Ce bar-café, par ses allures délabrés lui donnant des sueurs froides, furent bien vite épongées par la bonne humeur régnant en maitre dans la bâtisse. Et le silence oppressant des ruelles désertes de cette petite bourgade s'oubliait inéluctablement face aux notes d'accordéon, aux danses et aux discussions envahissant et planant dans les airs, tout autour d'elle.

Des tables rondes, toutes occupées, étaient disposée ça et là, à distance égale du comptoir, où discutait joyeusement les habitués de la ville. Entrechoquant leurs pichets, ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite Elena pénétrer à pas de loup dans leurs domaine réservé. Bientôt, le brouhaha général laissa place a un silence de plomb sous des chuchotements à glacer le sang.

Soudain, tous retournés vers « l'intruse », Elena, face à ses regards perçants, ne se sentit jamais aussi frêle et hésitante, et ce silence oppressant en vint d'autant plus gênant. Ce fut lorsque l'accordéon, que l'on venait de déposer, émit une note haut perché, qu'elle se mit à recouvrer ses pensée.

«_ Bonjour_ » Débuta-t-elle, intimidée.

Riant aux éclats face à la crainte non dissimulée de la jeune femme, tous l'invitèrent à entrer boire un verre. Et la fête reprit de plus belle.

« _Entrez donc mademoiselle_ » Ordonna gentiment le barman, tout en essuyant le verre qu'il tenait en main, avant de le déposé sur le comptoir, et d'en remplir son contenu d'un liquide ambré. « _Tenez, c'est la maison qui offre_ »

Ne sachant refusé, Elena s'installa sur un des tabourets mit à sa disposition, et murmura un «_ merci_ » rempli d'émotions. Un mélange entre inquiétude, et reconnaissance.

* * *

Dans la voiture, le soleil chaleureux s'engouffrait et étouffait l'intégralité de l'habitacle, si bien que Bonnie s'épongeait à l'aide d'un peu d'eau le cou, le front et, dans un geste presque désespéré, elle releva sa chevelure épaisse contre le repose-tête. Soufflant contre sa peau pour se rafraichir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, la métisse n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« _Ça fait combien de temps qu'Elena est là-dedans ?_ » Questionna-t-elle en lançant un regard à la bâtisse dessinée à sa droite.

« _Je ne sais pas… cinq, peut-être dix minutes tout au plus_ » Caroline s'humecta les lèvres en se mirant dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle était un vampire, d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas sa condition surréelle qui allait aider son maquillage a résister face à cette chaleur étouffante. « _Je meurs de soif_ » Continua-t-elle en quittant son siège, et, après s'être dégourdis les jambes, elle remarqua que l'extérieur était beaucoup plus tenable que dans la voiture. Se dirigeant vers le coffre la blondinette en sortit une poche de sang bien fraîche, de quoi effacer en un souffle son humeur morose. « _Tu devrais sortir dehors Bonnie, dans la voiture ce n'est pas tenable_ »

La petite sorcière passa un bras « testeur » à travers sa vitre ouverte. Aucun changement. A part peut-être le coup de soleil qu'elle allait surement attraper. L'écran numérologique au centre du tableau de bord de la voiture indiquait une température s'élevant à 38,9 degrés Celsius.

Il faisait extrêmement chaud.

Néanmoins, c'est par un effort surhumain qu'elle réussit à ouvrir sa portière et quitter le véhicule. Ce fut lorsqu'un vent agréable soulevant quelques unes de ses mèches chocolats souffla dans sa direction, qu'elle sut qu'elle avait pris une bonne décision. La métisse rejoignit son amie adossée au coffre de la voiture, savourant allégrement le contenu de sa poche de sang.

_« Tu sais je pense à un truc depuis tout à l'heure » _Commença Bonnie, après que Caroline se soit décalée vers la droite, lui laissant ainsi assez de place pour qu'elle aussi puisse s'installer confortablement._ « « Paradise »… C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de cette ville à quelque part, seulement… je ne sais plus où. »_

_« Peut-être par ta famille… » _Bonnie arqua l'un de ses sourcils_ « Je veux dire Richmond n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici… »_

_« Tu as peut-être raison… » _Seulement pas convaincue pour un rond, Bonnie s'activa sur son Smartphone à la recherche de trouvaille intéressante sur cette ville.

Caroline, après avoir terminée sa poche de sang, retourna à sa voiture, et à l'aide sa clé, enclencha le contact. Aussitôt, plusieurs mélodies parvinrent aux oreilles de la métisse. Cependant, elle n'y prêta que guère d'attention, trop secouée par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire.

_« Caroline ! » _Appela son amie depuis l'arrière de la voiture.

Inconsciemment, Bonnie rapprocha davantage le téléphone de son visage, pour être sûre qu'elle ne venait pas de rêver ce qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir. Nonchalamment, Caroline s'approcha de la brunette, et s'accouda à la voiture, tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher le réservoir à essence, de peur de tâcher sa petite robe blanche et beige_. _

_« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » _Questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse en fronçant ses sourcils_._

_« Regardes ça ! » _

D'un geste brusque, Bonnie lui tendit le téléphone qu'elle tenait en main quelques instants auparavant. Une multitude de secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Caroline ne lui balbutie quelques paroles incompréhensibles_._

_« C'est une ville fantôme, Caroline » _Avoua Bonnie, interdite, et, malgré l'affreuse chaleur cognant lourdement, elle ne put réprimer un frisson angoissé.

_« Mais… alors… où est passé Elena ? » _Son regard bifurqua jusqu'à l'entrée du Saloon. Et, c'est à ce moment là que l'intéressée fit son entrée. Ou plutôt sa sortie._ « Mince, Elena, tu étais passée où ? » _

Pas plus fraîche que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bâtiment, Elena, du haut des marches en bois, pointa à l'aide de son index le Saloon_. _

_« Là » _Sourit-elle_. « Et c'est G-E-N-I-A-L, vous verriez comme les gens sont sympas ! »_

_« Les gens ? Quels gens ? » _Questionna Bonnie en s'approchant d'Elena, de peur qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse_. _

_« Les gens dans le saloon… » _Lança-t-elle avec évidence_._

_« C'est une ville fantôme, Elena… Elle n'est plus habitée depuis des années. »_

Cette révélation la dégrisa sur place_. _

_« Non…Je…Je les ais vu ! » _S'insurgea Elena_ « Je ne suis pas folle ! » _Voyant les regards inquiets de ses deux amies posés sur elle , la jeune femme crut bon de demander_ « Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ? »_

_« Ecoutes… j'ai vérifié, et… »_

_« Allez voir par vous-même ! Ce bar est bondé de monde ! » _S'énerva-t-elle en tendant un bras accusateur vers la bâtisse_. _

Et, c'est dans un tacite et commun accord que Caroline et Bonnie, grimpèrent les escaliers menant au Saloon. La vampire, devançant son amie en un geste protecteur, fut alors la première à pousser les portes battantes. Et ce fut exactement comme elles s'y attendaient.

Noir, poussiéreux, et… vide.

Pénétrant davantage dans le bâtiment, elles entendirent le sol crisser sous elles, et, en y voyant de plus près, elles distinguèrent des chaises, des tables ça et là, brisées, délabrées, et attaquées par les termites. Bonnie se mit à penser qu'une vingtaine d'années avait dut s'écouler depuis l'abandon de ce commerce délabré. Prisent par leurs contemplations, elle n'entendirent nullement qu'Elena étaient sur leurs talons_. _

_«_ _Quoi ?… Mais_…_ » _Bredouilla-t-elle, prise de panique_. « Qu'est-ce que… »_

Elena regarda tout autour d'elle, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, apparaisse, pour prouver ses dires, à ses deux amies.

_« Elena… je suis désolé mais… tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ici »_

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent sans plus attendre ce lieu miteux, pendant qu'Elena scruta a nouveau attentivement ce bar, qui, quelques minutes plus tôt était inondé. Elle ne les avait pas rêvée, elle le savait.

Pourtant, l'évidence était sous ses yeux, il n'y avait personne.

Et, ça depuis quelques années, déjà.

Se remémorant son arrivée, elle se souvint s'être attablée au comptoir, puis avait demandée poliment si elle pouvait emprunté les toilettes, ce à quoi, le barman lui avait répondu, accompagné d'un geste de la main, la direction à prendre. Au fond à droite.

Malgré la noirceur l'entourant, elle réussit à distinguer le symbole « Homme et Femme », sur la dite porte, au fond à droite.

Secouant la tête devant son incompréhension, Elena se souvint ensuite avoir terminée son verre d'un geste rapide, puisque, bien que l'ambiance régnait en maitre dans la maisonnette, sans ses amies, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon ne l'aborde.

Souriant devant son innocence, la jeune femme, pencher à son oreille pour que le garçonnet puisse distinguer ses paroles, elle lui avait demandée « _Que fais-tu là ? Tu es un peu jeune pour être dans ce genre d'endroit_ ». D'un geste las de la main, il lui avait indiqué un homme d'une trentaine d'année au fond du saloon buvant ostensiblement son pichet ambré.

Son père.

Avant qu'elle puisse n'esquisser un seul mouvement, le jeune garçon lui avait ouvert délicatement la paume de la main, et, avant qu'elle ne proteste, elle sentit une soudaine fraicheur l'envahir. Baissant son regard vers sa main, elle vit y trôner un magnifique collier. « _Pour toi_ » avait-il murmuré.

Bouche bée devant ce collier, elle eut juste le temps de le voir se faufiler à travers les différents usager.

Mais ce qui l'eut le plus marqué, fut la beauté de ses prunelles d'un bleu solennel.

Tâtant l'intérieur de la poche de son jean décoloré, ce collier était la preuve de son honnêteté.

Mais cela, elle comptait bien se garder de l'avouer.

* * *

« _Ta tante est vraiment sympa de nous héberger_ »

A quelques kilomètres de Richmond, Caroline lança la discussion afin d'apaiser la tension palpable régnant en maître dans l'habitacle depuis leurs départs de Paradise, une demi-heure plus tôt.

Elena les avait rejoint, sans un mot, pendant que Bonnie avait prit place au poste de conduite. Caroline, lançait par mégarde, de temps à autre, quelques œillades implorantes à l'arrière, par le biais du rétroviseur extérieur.

« _Oui, et ils sont très sympas vous verrez… Il y a Anissa ma tante, Darren mon oncle, Cassie ma cousine et Aaron mon cousin_ »

« _Et, ta tante c'est la sœur d'Abby c'est ça ?_ »

« _Oui. Et c'est une sorcière, elle aussi._ »

A l'arrière, Elena n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation. De toute façon, elle connaissait déjà la tante de Bonnie. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois quand elle était en visite chez sa mère en compagnie de ses enfants. Non, Elena n'écoutait pas la discussion de ses amies.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue parfaitement le panneaux « Bienvenue à Richmond », et qu'elle bondisse de son siège pour se retrouver entre les deux sièges de l'avant.

« _Hey ! On arrive, regardez !_ » S'enthousiasma-t-elle aussitôt.

« _Prépares-toi Richmond ! Nous voilà !_ » Déclara Caroline d'un air théâtral en brandissant son poing haut à travers sa vitre.

* * *

**_Verdict sur Paradise ? Aurai-je droit à quelques reviews ? X) (Oui, oui, oui please !). Plus d'infos sur le collier plus tard =)_**


End file.
